The present invention relates to a point management technique for managing the balance of points awarded to a user.
These days, a generally provided point program is a program for distributing points to the user who has purchased a product or used a service, and providing a privilege such as exchange with a specific gift or a discount service in accordance with the balance of the points. This point program encourages the user to purchase products as targets of the point program or use services as targets of the point program to get a desired privilege, thereby improving a user willingness to purchase the products or use the services (see, for example, “loyalty program” https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%9D%E3%82%A4%E3%83%B3%E3%83% 88% E3%82% B5% E3%83% BC % E3%83%93% E3%82% B9, Wikipedia or the like).
In recent years, to provide products or services, in addition to improvement of the values of the products or services, importance is placed on so-called branding for creating the company's image and brand. This is because it is possible to improve the customer's loyalty to the company by giving the user the image of “trust”, “peace of mind”, and “high quality” to differentiate the company from the others.
However, the existing point program can improve the user's willingness to purchase a specific product as a target of the point program or use a specific service as a target of the point program but cannot improve the customer's loyalty to a specific company.